The Challenge: A Dr Shamal Vignette
by Word Jester
Summary: The lecherous Dr. Shamal is known the world around for his womanizing ways. That night was no different.


**The bar was in full swing that night, an observation that she found quite annoying. It had been a long day at work and all she wanted to do was throw back a few shots of Jack (straight) and stumble on home to get some rest. The only thing she was looking forward to was the big, Queen sized bed that was situated in the far corner of her bedroom. So imagine her extreme annoyance when someone stepped up beside her looking to start a conversation. **

_**Do you mind if I sit down?  
**_

**The woman cast a halfhearted glance over her shoulder at the person behind her. The person was, unfortunately a man that appeared to be in his mid thirties with brown hair that was frayed at the ends and lecherous brown eyes that were scoping the length of the woman's body. There was stubble on his chin and a smirk on his lips. He was dressed in a clean white suit with a black button up underneath his jacket and a red tie worn loosely around his neck. Black, polished shoes adorned his feet. **

**The woman tossed back another shot of Jack and smirked. It was getting a little late but she figured she could stay at the bar for a little longer and entertain herself. **

_**Do you mind if I say no?**_

The man didn't seem to be put off by the woman's response. In fact he simply smiled and took a seat at the barstool next to hers despite the rejection. He smiled a handsome smile and nodded to her empty shot glass. 

_**Can I buy you a drink?**_

The woman glanced down at her empty shot glass for a brief second before turning her amused gaze towards the man once more. She placed an elbow on the counter of the bar and set her chin on top of her fist before returning his smile with one of her own.

_**Actually, I'd rather have the money.**_

The man shrugged at the woman's answer and ordered a glass of red rum for himself. When he was sure the bartender was preparing his liquor he returned his smoldering gaze to the sun kissed beauty before him, taking in her long legs, curvaceous shape, and heart-shaped face.

_**I'm a photographer. I've been looking for a face like yours.**_

The woman chuckled softly at the man's pathetic attempt to woo her. 

_**I'm a plastic surgeon. I've been looking for a face like yours.**_

Shamal knew that his attempts were getting him nowhere with the woman and he was probably making a fool out of himself. Still, he liked the challenge.

_**Didn't we go on a date once? Or was it twice?**_

The woman scrunched up her face cutely, seemingly in thought. It took her a moment to respond.

_**Must've been once, I never make the same mistake twice.**_

While most men would have found the constant rejection a bit bruising to their ego, this man thrived on it He loved a woman who could match his wit and this woman was definitely quick with the insults. He closely followed the woman when she slipped off her seat and headed for the door. He stepped in front of her right before she made her exit and offered her another heart-stopping smile. _**  
**_

_**Will you go out with me this Saturday?  
**_

**The woman, now more irked than anything, frowned slightly at the man who blocked her way. It was funny at first, maybe even a little cute, how the man tried all his cards but now it was growing tiring quick. She regarded the man with a slight frown. **

_**Sorry. I'm having a headache this weekend.**_

She moved to go around him but he easily stepped into her path, effectively blocking her way once more. _**  
**_

_**I think I could make you very happy.**_

The woman placed her hands on her hips and glared at the insistent man.

_**Why? Are you leaving?**_

The man smiled goofily and grasped one of the woman's hands in his own. He pecked the top of it lightly before looking into her brown orbs.

_**What would you say if I asked you to marry me?**_

The woman ripped her hand from the man's and wiped the contaminated limb on the front of his suit.

_**Nothing, I can't talk and laugh at the same time.  
**_

**The more he pushed the more she pulled; it was an exciting game to him, one that he hadn't played in a while. **

_**Can I have your name?**_

The game had gone on long enough it was time to cut her losses and make a hasty retreat to her awaiting bed halfway across town._**  
**_

_**Why? Don't you already have one?**_

The man, forever the romantic, felt his heart beat a little faster at the woman's quick tongue.

_**Where have you been all my life?**_

The woman finally saw an opening and took it. Side stepping around the annoying male she left quickly throwing over her shoulder one last comment that made the man's heart flutter.

_**Hiding from you.**_

The hunt was on.


End file.
